Puzzles boxes are known to provide entertainment and an educational challenge to those unfamiliar with the structure of a particular locking mechanism or with a sequence of steps required to unlock the box. Such puzzles include boxes having side walls comprised of sliding blocks which must be precisely arranged to unlock the box. Others rely solely on gravity to sequentially orient a number of locking elements such as pins and pin obstructions such as balls or small dowels. Such sequential orientation is provided by three-dimensional rotation of locked objects including boxes. Additional mechanisms require the insertion or withdrawal of multiple threaded fasteners. Another prior art concept requires the assembly of box wall panels by knotting string or thread attached to each panel.
None of these prior art puzzles require both sequential orientation of a structure in three-dimensional space and manipulation of transferable elements associated with the puzzle for disengagement of a locking mechanism.